


Melodies from the Tower

by Ladyof_Crystals_and_Moons



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Disney Songs, Does this count as AU?, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear I don't do this on my usual stories, Isolation, Pascal doesn't exist in this story, Song Parody, Songfic, The setting is more based on the fairy tale than the movie, another one, because why not, i think it does, it's like I don't have any self-control, just in fanfics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyof_Crystals_and_Moons/pseuds/Ladyof_Crystals_and_Moons
Summary: Rapunzel wants to leave the tower and it's isolation so badly, but knows she could never do it without her mother's permission.So maybe a song will help her argument?





	Melodies from the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> More songfics based on parodies of disney songs, since don't I have any self-control... But to my credit, I'm the one who comes up with the parodies. The person who guesses the songs gets a virtual cookie.
> 
> This particular story also had a lot of experimentation on my end.

Something was missing from her life.

But she was loved, why did she feel like this? Her mother gave up everything to protect her and managed to find the beautiful tower where they both lived. And even if she had to spend some nights away, slipping away through a secret entrance, she would always be back as soon as she could.

Well, sort of secret entrance. Gothel didn't know that Rapunzel knew of it. The compartment was usually hidden under multiple rugs. But it was okay. She would never dare to use it.

Sometimes, the blonde maiden dreamed of beautiful scenarios, where her mother covered her hair with a cloak and they went out into a village she never saw before, but where the sun was so clear but sometimes it took a very strange shape. A single circle with equally golden rays, over a beige sky.

It was strange but nice. Not to say only her dreams were nice. Her life was also nice. She had everything she could ever ask for (Within reason, and if her mother approved, of course.)! After her travels, Gothel often returned with nice new things. Like food they rarely ate, new painting utensils, shells, crystals, and that sort of trinkets. 

Rapunzel was very thankful for all of them and tried to show it as she could. She cooked most meals and cleaned the entire place since she was nine, let her mom use her hair whenever she wanted, etc. Some of the paintings that were expanding on the wall were of her and her mother. Mother Gothel had enjoyed them.

But maybe those sights unknown to her were what had been missing.

The more she thought about it, the more sense it made. Rapunzel had tried to convince herself that maybe not going outside was enough for her, but it wasn't. 

Her mother hadn't allowed her to leave the tower last time she had asked, but she was five back then! Now she was eleven years old, almost a woman. Surely she would oblige this time.

So Rapunzel left her room, light on her feet, and looked down. Her mother was reading in her chair by the now cold fireplace. She looked content. Content was good.

Should she make her something before asking? Maybe some biscuits?

No, mother would think she was just trying to get on her good side and throw it back at her next time they argued. The picture of her saying Rapunzel only ever did things for her when she was interested in something, came up quickly in her mind. That was not good. It was for the best to simply ask.

Her hands shivered against her will as she pressed on the wooden handrail and went down the stairs, passing by increasingly more colourful walls as she filled them with all kinds of things she saw. She was especially proud of them.

Still, Rapunzel felt a strange determination rise in her. So she jumped the last step and ran adorably to her mother.

_Mommy?_

_Can I get out of this tower?_

''What?'' asked Gothel, perplexed. But didn't seem angry, so she continued.

_Come on, let's just go out!_

_I've never seen anything out there,_

_Let's go soon or now, together,_

_look at the sun is shining!_

Her voice trembled a bit at the end when Gothel gave her a piercing stare. But there was no turning back now, Rapunzel just needed to continue making her case.

_I know you said the outside is dangerous..._

_You really did,_

_but I know we could have some fun!_

_So, can we get out of this tower?_

_It doesn't have to be too far!_

She still had more to say. How they could just go into the green paradise in view of the tower, and maybe _really_ leave some other time? Surely the garden was safe, surely her mother could think of a good place for them. Surely she could cover her long gold locks in something! Surel-

Mother Gothel's voice sounded like a cold knife that cut all her hope in one swift lash.

''No, Rapunzel.''

She didn't say anything else. She just sat there, book in hand and silently daring her child to say another word related to the subject.

_Okay, bye..._

Mother smiled once more, now warm and kind as Rapunzel always knew her, and turned back to her head back to her book. Rapunzel left shortly after that.

oOo

The little girl tiptoed her way to the biggest window, opened it and let the fresh air hit her face. In the clear night sky, dozens of lanterns had already appeared behind the hills surrounding her home. Stars so big and yellow against the dark azure sky, it was the most beautiful thing Rapunzel had ever seen.

There they were again. Every year, on her birthday, they appeared without fail. She was young and even though her mother often called her silly and foolish, she secretly thought she wasn't all that stupid. She could pick up patterns very easily and this one was just too much of a coincidence. Ever since she had seen the floating lights for the first time she had tried to see them on any other occasion, but unless it was that specific night, she never saw them. And Rapunzel had spent a lot of nights on the roof waiting for them.

Those moving stars would only show up on the night of her anniversary. 

But why? 

Were they made for her?

Seeing the floating lights again made her stupid courage return. It had been one year since she had last asked her mother to leave the tower. Now, twelve-year-old Rapunzel was sure her mom would be swayed by her maturity and responsibility.

oOo

_Can I get out of this tower?_

_We could go play in the grass and in the lake! Playing ball and hide and seek, I have it all planned. So let's just go out, and see the world!_

_I think I've done everything I had to do, so now, I just can watch the hours tick by!_

''Rapunzel, have you done your chores?'' Gothel asked.

''Yes, mom. I just told you that, but!...''

''Rapunzel, is this about going out again?'' she asked. It was like she hadn't even heard a word, even though she was the one who asked if she had something on her mind. ''I've said it already! The world outside is dangerous and only here, with me, you can be safe.''

Her motherly stare was intimidating, and Rapunzel lowered her head in shame, though she wasn't really sure why she felt that way.

''Now, flower, can you sing for me?''

''Of course, mother...''

oOo

She was now seventeen years old. 

Most of her conscience told her to just quit it, and be satisfied with what she had. But once she remembered those moving lights, seemingly just waiting for her to find them, a spark of newfound courage appeared every time.

It hadn't been a good day in the tower, or even out of it. It was grey and rainy outside. Gothel had returned impatient and irritated. After starting up supper, she got frustrated and locked herself in her room, the only one in the tower with an actual door.

Rapunzel walked slowly towards it. Her mind screamed to just finish up dinner and leave the matter be.

But, very gently, she knocked on the door.

_Mother?_

_Please, I know what you said,_

_About the world and everyone._

_You said to ''quit it'' but I promise you_

_I'll be right back for you,_

_Just let me out..._

_I've been locked up here forever, and now, I'm tired. Why don't you let me go?_

_Can I get out of this tower?_

An infuriated sigh was heard from the other side of the door, followed by her mother's passive-aggressive voice. Probably angry at how she dared to bother her when she was like that. Rapunzel really shouldn't have said that. She felt like a terrible daughter.

''No, Rapunzel.''

She wouldn't ask again for a year.


End file.
